


Scaly Bodyguarding the Ex-Goddess

by Raptorcloak



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Warhammer 40.000, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyguard, Breast Fucking, Cosplay, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dragons, Drake - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Flirting, Friendship, Interspecies Sex, Large Breasts, Parody, Realm Hopping, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Woman on Top, living room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: Fed up with people's views on Lucoa's exhibition as she stays in the human realm, Mal'Dur the Dragon recruits Brakx the Kroxigor and Drako the Battle Nexus fighter to keep an eye on her; but finds the ex-Goddess has plans for the two. LucoaxLizardmen OC/Drako. Hints of Kobayashi/Tohru. Features Drako from TMNT 2003. In Memory of Dragon Maid Yasuhiro Takemoto. Please R&R if enjoyed.





	Scaly Bodyguarding the Ex-Goddess

Happy Halloween! To celebrate, I decided back in February that I'd write a **_Warhammer Fantasy/Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid _**with everyone's favorite dragon goddess Quetzalcoatl or Lucoa as we'll call her in this tale for short, to get hammered by eager reptiles aching to have her carry their brood.

While the first of the two reptiles is another OC of mine in a Kroxigor named Brakx, the other is a face some might recognize in Drako the dragon from the '03 **_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_** series though he's less of a hard-ass than he was in the show.

So, trick or treat while Lucoa gets some reptile meat.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of **_Warhammer, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, _**or any version of **_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _**(otherwise Warner Bros would still own them)

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

** _In Shadilay of Lustria_ **

"Excuse me, ma'am. Your outfit is too skimpy." Said an attendee leading the skimpy Lucoa out of a convention as Mal'Dur watched this event unfold from an alternate realm-viewing pool in his throne room and the dragon hissed at the treatment.

"_Warmbloods; they're all alike no matter what plane of existence." _Mal'Dur thought since he figured that Lucoa, while not from Shadilay but still held in the best regards in being from his ancestor Malgrimace's place of birth, would be celebrated among the mostly dull warmblood in their prime realm and he growled with his attention going to a nearby Amazon.

"O Mighty Mal'Dur, heir to Malgrimace, what is your bidding?" She asked.

"_Bring forth The Shroud of Shadilay and the Battle Nexus Veteran." _Mal'Dur said and with a bow, the Amazon left the temple and sent her forces to retrieve the warriors. By the time they had returned, a bipedal red drake with gleaming light green eyes and a cream colored underbelly and a Kroxigor of the same height with blackish-blue skin and tangerine eyes.

"As you requested, O Mighty Mal'Dur, I have brought Brakx the Shroud of Shadilay and Drako the Battle Nexus Veteran." The Amazon spoke with the pair kneeling before him.

"_Drako and Brakx, I have selected you both for the task of seeing to the well-being of Goddess Quetzalcoatl in the realm of the warmbloods."_ Mal'Dur said with both warriors bowing their heads with their fists to their chests and setting off to another location.

"_Lady Quetzalcoatl is much too kind to the warmbloods; they should be honored to feast their eyes on her flawless body." _Drako spoke.

"_Yes, well, let's see how they'll act with us involved." _Brakx said with the pair arriving in front of a wall where Drako carved a great oval with his claws and clasped his hands together before bowing his head. Akin to performing the meditative chant to enter the Battle Nexus, he instead performed one based in ancient dragon literature until a portal appeared that was made entirely of water.

"_Let us go to her." _Drako said while they walked through the portal and arrived in Japan before stalking through the streets while paying no attention to the gawks they received.

_Meanwhile at the Magatsuchi House_

"Aw, Shouta baby!" Lucoa smiled with her arms wrapped around the squirming boy.

"Let go!" Shouta cried as he broke away from Lucoa's affectionate hug and fled to his room.

"Eh?" The oblivious Lucoa said before pausing as she suddenly glanced to the sky for a long while with her stepping outside and catching a scent in the air.

"_Those musky scents; they have to be." _Lucoa thought to herself as she headed towards the smell and used a spell to bring to the source of them until she found Drako and Brakx looming over her.

"_O Goddess Quetzalcoatl, it is an honor to be of service to you. I am Drako of…"_ Drako began to say with Lucoa excitedly cutting him off.

"Oh! Now I remember you! You're Drako of the Battle Nexus Tournament!" Lucoa smiled before looking to Brakx to introduce himself.

"_O Goddess Quetzalcoatl, we have been sent to you courtesy of O Mighty Mal'Dur, heir to Malgrimace as chosen by Sotek and the Old Ones." _Brakx said.

"Eh? Mal'Dur? But why would he send anyone after me?"

"_From what we were told, these warmbloods lack the intelligence to properly accommodate a Goddess such as yourself." _Drako said.

"Oh, no. I'm totally fine here; yeah, there's a few sticks in the Skaven dung who complain about my clothes and all, but I'm not really hurting anyone so…" Lucoa answered with her bust jiggling.

"_In any case, we'll see to it that no more of that happens, O Goddess Quetzalcoatl."_ Drako said with Lucoa beaming at the two as she took hold of their fingers.

"You can call me Lucoa if you like and I have to say, it's a real joy for Shadilay to send two handsome studs to care for me." She said while pulling both the drake and Kroxigor in tow.

"_You're too kind, O Goddess Quetzalcoatl."_ Drako said with her giggling as they arrived outside of Shouta's house with her two attenders getting on all four limbs and she didn't bother to suggest human forms for them; Shadilay dragons in particular having strong feelings on humans given Malgrimace's death at the hands of one.

"Oh, Shouta!" Lucoa cheerily called out with Drako managing to get through the doorway while Brakx's bulk gave him a harder time until he was warped inside by the former Goddess just as Shouta came into view.

"What are they?!" Shouta cried out of surprise.

"Meet Drako and Brakx; they're from my world." Lucoa said with the towering reptiles staring down the fidgety child.

"_And who is this warmblood spawn, may I ask?" _Brakx said with Shouta giving him a confused look.

"This is Shouta Magatsuchi; he's from a long line of mages and I'm his familiar." Lucoa said with Drako and Brakx eyeing the other in disbelief with Shouta only hearing bestial growls as they spoke the Saurian language.

"_O Goddess, you're telling us you serve this child?" _Drako asked.

"Hey, Lucoa, what are they saying?"

"That's right, and they're talking their native tongue of Saurian of their home Lustria." Lucoa said while wrapping her arms around Shouta and his face becoming beet red as being smothered by her famed chest.

"Let me go, succubus!" The boy yelped with Lucoa giggling at this with deep hisses sounding from the Shadilay warriors.

"What did you say?!" Both said with only Drako speaking in human dialect with an underlying hiss.

"Eek!" Shouta froze.

"_Never call her that again! Familiar or no familiar, I refuse to let you brand her as such a loathsome thing!" _Brakx said with Shouta breaking free from Lucoa and running into the house screaming his head off as Drako roared.

"Wait. Let's all calm down, boys." Lucoa said.

"_O Goddess, we'll be damned by Malgrimace, Sotek, and the Old Ones if we allow you to be branded by such demeaning names; especially by a warm-blooded infidel." _Drako said.

"I appreciate that a ton, you guys, but I've been called worse." Lucoa said.

"O Goddess, what happened between you and your sister…" Drako started to say before Lucoa clasped her hands on his snout and kept from him talking.

"EH?!" The now flustered Lucoa said.

_Meanwhile_

"You're kidding." Kobayashi said to Tohru.

"Not at all, Miss Kobayashi! I actually beat Elma in the last eating contest we had." Tohru proudly said as the pair sat watching Kanna play with Riko in the park.

"And you didn't get sick at all?"

"Far from sick with the amount I ate; heck, that was hardly a buffet even for Elma!" Tohru laughed with Kobayashi smiling.

"Sounds like a real trip." Kobayashi said with Tohru offering her some bottled water.

"Kanna-san, will you please accept this?" Riko asked as she handed Kanna a charm shaped like one from her realm.

"Thank you, Riko!" Kanna answered in her monotone voice with a great hug that essentially resulted in her entire head becoming red with bliss as she squealed from the embrace that Tohru smiled at.

"_Aw, they grew up so fast." _Tohru thought while resting her head on Kobayashi's shoulder and the bespectacled redhead only smiled at this while Riko regained her senses and the four decided to head back to her place.

"Feel better?" Kanna asked Riko.

"Yes, Kanna-san. Thanks to you." Riko sweetly smiled with Kobayashi looking to a text from Takiya.

"Well, that's odd."

"What's odd?" Tohru asked while changing a light bulb.

"It says here that a drake and some oversized-alligator in armor that walks were spotted neat the _Comiket."_

"Over-sized alligator in armor?" Kanna and Tohru both asked.

_Comiket_

"Those'd make for some awesome suitmation!" A cosplayer asked

"How about the latex material?" Another asked Brakx as he, Drako, and Lucoa, now wearing the outfit of Shadilay Amazons, stood with the bosomy Goddess standing between them.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Drako boasted.

"C'mon, smile and pose, you heartthrobs." Lucoa said as she struck one herself with a spear and shield with Brakx holding his mighty fists overhead and Drako showcasing his muscles.

"Excuse me, Miss!" said the same staff member who had escorted Lucoa out earlier in the day.

"Hello again!" Lucoa smiled before the staff member moved at her.

"Miss, you're outfit is only still out, but less appropriate than before!" said the attendee and Lucoa looked at the Shadilay outfit.

"Really? But…" Lucoa protested as the staff member reached for her to only end up having Drako and Brakx loom over her.

"Badmouthing the Shadilay outfit is gluttony on its own, but badmouthing the Goddess is unforgivable!" Drako said.

"Rules are rules and…" The staff member said before Drako and Brakx both roared that echoed throughout the entire building and everyone fell silent with all looking to the reptilian beasts. Contrary to the response Lucoa or her new bodyguards expected, more than half of the attenders flocked to them so fast that the staff member lost her walkie-talkie in the commotion.

"Awesome Tokusatsu SFX!"

"Your costumes are like something out of Tsuburaya Productions!" Another attender commented while Brakx noticed Lucoa coming between the pair as she kept posing without a care in the world and Drako's eyes fixated on the staff member. Catching his gaze and feeling his killing intent, the staff member slowly retreated into the crowd and he proudly raised his fists in the air with another roar.

"That's more like it!" Lucoa smiled with Brakx reciting something in Saurian language while the recently arrived Tohru, Kobayashi, Elma, Kanna, Riko, Takiya, and Fafnir looking on.

"Hmmph, of course it'd be a Kroxigor that can't keep a low profile." Fafnir said with Brakx raising his fist and again unleashing a guttural hiss.

"This is a first; out of all the beings you'd expect to be here, I figured the Shadilay warriors would be at the bottom of the list." Elma said.

"Why's that?" Kobayashi asked.

"Even with their Great Plan and everything, I didn't think there'd be anything to bring them here." Elma said with Tohru looking at Lucoa.

"Or anyone in this case."

"Why would they be here for Lucoa-san?" Riko asked with Tohru and Kobayashi's eyes going to the former Goddess's outfit and her overly plump assets.

"I can think of a few good reasons." The pair said in unison.

"I'm guessing they must be friends of her then?" Takiya said.

"Anything's possible with Shadilay involved." Kanna said with Brakx perching Lucoa atop his mighty shoulders.

"Make way, warmbloods, for O Goddess Lucoa."

"Ta ta!" Lucoa sang with her chest heaving along the way until noticing her friends.

"Hey, Lucoa, who are your charming friends?" Tohru smiled.

"Shadilay sent them to keep an eye on my well-being, and what a pair of studs, huh?"

"I am Battle Nexus Warrior Drako."

"_Shroud of Shadilay Brakx." _The Kroxigor spoke with Kanna walking up to Drako.

"I remember you. My father bet on you all the time." Kanna said with the drake kneeling down to her.

"Ah, yes, you're Kanna Kamui if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah!" said the young dragon in her usually tone of voice.

"Wait, if this Shadilay place knew Lucoa was here all this time, why'd they send someone just now?" Kobayashi asked.

"_Our ruler, the O Great Mal'Dur, decided your warmblood's views on Lucoa's choice of clothes were intolerable and sent us to remedy this for as long as necessary." _Brakx said and Kobayashi looked to the dragons.

"What'd he say?" She asked.

"Long story short, people having a problem with Lucoa's clothes annoyed Shadilay to where these two are here and basically anyone who has a problem with her sex appeal is going to get growled at." Tohru explained.

"Bet you can relate to that." Elma said.

"Absolutely!" Tohru said with the group heading outside.

"Can't help but notice Shouta isn't here." Takiya said.

"Let's just say Drako and Brakx aren't big fans of his thinking of me so I thought some air would do them some good." Lucoa said.

"Brakx-san and Drako-san, are there Skaven in your world?" Takiya asked.

"_Yes, the loathsome rat-spawn plagues our realm. How does a warmblood of this realm know of them?" _Brakx said.

"A manga series by the name of **_Goblin Slayer; _**has the same amount of pillaging you Shadilay beings you'd probably be familiar with." Fafnir said.

"_The fact this realm knows of them goes to show perhaps there's more to you warmbloods than meets the eye." _Brakx said with Fafnir translating this to Takiya beaming.

"So, is there any reason why you and Brakx-san aren't in human forms?" Kobayashi asked.

"We've no reason to assume human forms; least of all when we're on duty." Drako said.

"You see, Kobayashi-san, those from Shadilay belong to none of the Harmony or Chaos factions; much less the Spectation factions." Elma said.

"But given that our dragons are from where the late, great Malgrimace was born, we're royalty to most of them." Tohru added.

"Indeed, you all deserve the utmost respect; especially given the circumstances of staying as long as you have in this realm." Drako said.

"On the contrary, Drako, there's plenty of things here you and Brakx would lose your minds over; which reminds me." Lucoa smiled before summoning a cake and placing it before her guards with Elma nearly drooling.

"_What is this thing?" _Brakx asked.

"That's a cake, and a triple-layer double fudge one, too." Elma nearly salivated.

"Give it a try. I guarantee it'll be unlike anything you've ever had before." Lucoa said and without a second thought, Brakx and Drako bit the cake out of existence.

"Remarkable!" Brakx spoke in an understandable accent.

"_Ha! Not even the Shadilay warriors are immune to tasty sweets." _Lucoa thought.

"Yes, perhaps there is more to this realm than meets the eye." Drako said while licking his chops with Kanna and Riko finding Brakx licking at his mighty jaws a funny sight.

"Plenty more where that came from if you want more!" Lucoa thrilled.

"Lead the way, O Goddess Lucoa." Drako and Brakx said.

"Right this way, boys!" Elma smiled as she led the two away with Lucoa and left everyone else to go about their business.

"Well, Elma, looks like you've found some new friends for your sweet tooth binges." Lucoa said as her bodyguards virtually feasted on multiple bags of waffles.

"Always room for more!" Elma gleefully said while eating a waffle.

"_O Goddess Lucoa, you and Elma have quite the knowledge of the delightful side to this realm just as one would expect." _Brakx said.

"Oh, go on." Lucoa giggled.

"If you boys ever want to know all the best sweet spots around here, I've got a map." Elma said presenting said map with numerous locations featuring X marks above them.

"Consider it done, Elma." Drako said as he wrapped his lengthy tail around the map.

"Enjoy!" Elma sweetly said with Lucoa wrapping her arms around both of theirs.

"_O Goddess Lucoa, what other delicacies does this realm hold?" _Brakx asked with Lucoa's multiple colored eyes opening.

"Hmm, I can think of a few you two would especially enjoy." Lucoa said with both warriors listening.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I'd better get going. Hope to see you again, boys." Elma said.

"See you again, Elma, and on behalf of both of us, I thank you for the waffles." Drako said.

"Don't mention it!" Elma smiled while taking her leave and allowing Lucoa to walk the pair through the streets.

"For your first day here, you two are doing a remarkable job. How can I thank the two of you?" Lucoa asked.

"_Think nothing of it, O Goddess Lucoa. So long as you're completely enjoying yourself, our work is a joy in of itself." _Brakx said with Lucoa looking up at them.

"Speaking of enjoying yourself, when was the last time either of you two got laid?" Lucoa asked.

"It was a little over a week ago for me; Brakx?"

"_It was yesterday afternoon for me." _Brakx plainly answered with the trio arriving at Shouta's house.

"Want me to fix both of those cases?" Lucoa asked with Drako's answer being a lick to her face and Brakx nuzzling her head enough to where her hat fell to the floor.

"That's good; you see, it's been a long time since I've done it, too, and the fact I haven't been this way with anyone in a long time either to where not even Shouta would understand."

"_What do you mean?" _Brakx asked as she brought them upstairs to the living room and there was no sign of anyone besides them being in the house.

"When I chose to become his familiar, I tried sleeping with him, bathing with him, and…" Lucoa said as she began listing half of her overly close tendencies with the fidgety boy that mortified her new bodyguards.

"_All that with a warm-blooded infidel stripling?" _Drako and Brakx mentally asked themselves once in the living room.

"Lucoa, are you wearing scales?" Drako asked.

"No." Lucoa said and before she was able to say anything else, her clothes were torn off with reptilian hands pawing and clutching her more than desirable body. Brakx latched his jaws onto her gargantuan globes with Drake's hands roaming her measurements and their dual set of members presented themselves with the aphrodisiac-like scent making her tits ache with her warmth burning by the minute in a way it hadn't done in eons.

Drako's tongue traced Lucoa's full lips before she invited it in her awaiting mouth with her hands gravitating to either of their dicks and giving the powerful beasthoods approving pumps. She caressed the drake's snout while Brakx's tongue tasted her tumultuous chest in between chewing on the flesh with the reptiles kneeling and Lucoa tasting the Kroxigor's tongue as well until Drako's tongue entered her genital lips.

"That's it…" Lucoa breathless moaned as her walls were bathed in the drake's equally lusting tongue moving within her gallery until she howled and squeezed her breasts on Brakx's towers. The crocodilian esque lizardman opened his jaws with a pleased guttural growl and Lucoa's eyes lustfully shined at him while licking the nearest meat torpedo throbbing its cascading pre-cum like an untamed waterfall.

It was then that Drako was no longer beneath her and now clutching her small waist from behind as his members entered her furnace with the ex-Goddess planting her mouth on the growth. With her eyes watering in delight from how much the cocks had spread her caverns to new widths, Lucoa found herself marveling again with Brakx standing and letting her breasts come undone from his central member.

He held onto Lucoa's skull while plowing his beasthood through her mouth and she opted to squeeze her bosom on the lower dick while keeping the friction of skin on skin. Drako watched her cheeks be pounded against by his furious crotch and roared while Brakx similarly hissed.

"_Once she's done experiencing this, she'll never pine to be so close to that infidel ever again." _Brakx and Drako both thought as they pleased her voluptuous form with her juices drenching the drake's members pumping through her crevice. Lucoa's tongue licked into the foreskin continuously seeping pre-cum and moaned from either of her bodyguard's pleasuring her.

"_I haven't felt this way since my sister…" _Lucoa's thoughts abruptly stopped with her squeezing Brakx's secondary cannon being done subconsciously with her juices and sweat cascading to the floor. Drako ferociously growled as her pussy sucked him in and he found his testicles aching in preparation for release.

"_By Malgrimace's charms, just as you'd expect from a Goddess!" _Drako's thoughts echoed with her feet planting on themselves on his knees for balance and managed to keep in place while looking up at Brakx upon feeling the three cocks within her swelling up. The Shroud of Shadilay hissed in pleasure with Lucoa's flesh encasing and milking his expanding piece with his pre-cum dripping from her tits.

Drako's tail swayed about the room while Lucoa's eyes squeezed shut with the immense pleasure coursing throughout her being before she tapped Brakx's leg a few times until he withdrew his member. The gorgeous woman squealed until he sat down while Drako manipulated her body until she was upside-down and sucking off the cock her breasts were wrapped around earlier.

Brakx jerked off the top one while the greenish-blonde woman kissed his other tip with her famed mammary globes bobbing about from Drako's bestial thrusts. His glowing eyes brightened at Lucoa's corridor narrowing enough to pressure on his twin cannons and he now held onto her cheeks.

"_Excellent, O Goddess Lucoa!" _Brakx praised with Lucoa merely holding up her thumb in response.

"_Keep at it, boys! I'm getting close!" _Lucoa telepathically told her bodyguards; both of whom picked up their speed as they continued to please her thick body with their cocks and pheromones alike continuing to drive her libido through the roof. The towering creatures held onto their Goddess while she subconsciously pleased them in return with her feet anchoring herself to the back of his knees and opened her mouth to blow on Brakx's cocks before focusing on blowing into the slits.

Brakx's hisses arose in volume while her mouth was then caked in pre-cum in tasting his salty but inviting substance and Drako got an idea while lowering his head with his length tongue dancing atop Lucoa's aching clit. As he slobbered into it, his pulsating dicks increased and rattled about within her womanhood while their current positon gradually reaching its end.

As her breasts shook and heaved from their pistons, Lucoa's juices suddenly sprayed from her entrance onto the floor with Drako's seeds showering into her womb while continuous pouring out as well and her upper body became drenched in Brakx's seeds until it spread to the rest of her body.

"It's all so hot! Good work, you two!" She moaned with glee as Drako's freed his member only for Brakx to plant both her ass and entrance onto his cocks while laying back and giving the drake the chance to enter her again as well. Tears boiled from Lucoa's eyes as the three members assaulted her womb and left her breasts to the mercy of Drako's eager teeth.

She shook and stirred her ass about on Brakx's arising glories while he licked the roof of his mouth and growled at her depths sucking both of them in while she touched Drako's head. The former Goddess caressed him as he chewed on her pliable bazooms with more than enough be left for Brakx to grope away at and Lucoa looked back at her cheeks landing in the lizardman's spacious lap.

Sweat continued to fly off her body with Drako's hands staying on her shoulders and helping to keep her steady on Brakx while she moved her hips atop him. She kissed both sets of fingers practically engraved in her great cleavage as her core withstood inhuman barrages from their members and three times the ecstasy.

Giving her tits a lick, Drako found his snout being licked at with him returning the affectionate tonguing with the amorous woman with her hands caressing his muscles and thrusting against her partners. Brakx, Lucoa, and Drako never once let up on their speed and kept at moving their hips in unison until more of their hormonal juices blasted free from both her cheeks and tunnels alike.

She cupped her breasts while climbing onto Drako with his beasthood thrashing into her wetness with his hands and teeth staying on her bosom with her ass being pistoned into by Brakx's members and the drake's bottom cock. Licking at his snout as semen poured off her body like water off a duck, Lucoa moaned as she held onto the back of Drako's head and looked back at Brakx's members beating through her rear.

Lucoa's chest bobbed and bounced about as they smothered onto Drako's face while he again helped to keep her in place alongside Brakx with the towering lizardman holding onto her cheeks in his pistons. The flushed beauty purred at her partners and marveled at their tenacities with each of their bodies moving together in sync.

"Just as I'd expect from a couple of Shadilay champs like you two!" Lucoa praised as they shot into her lower orifices and she tightly grasped Drako's head into her chest with his tongue moving about within her cleavage. The Venusian's ass sucked in all three members flying into it and turning her rectum inside out beyond description (well, her description, anyway) while she sucked them in.

Lucoa's moans had long ago become screams begging for more of their seeds and relentless thrusts with Drako's response being to lick at her shaking nipples. Brakx similarly licked at her nape with her eventually reaching back to stroke his bottom jaw and affectionately smile at the two until more tidal waves of spunk erupted from her body alike.

She purred in delight at the thick amount overflowing onto the floor and leaving behind a great puddle once the substance expanded into the other from earlier releases. Both Drako and Brakx nuzzled her to which she returned by endearing stroking both their snouts and planting kisses on both as well.

Both reptiles and the Goddess’s overjoyed sounds echoed throughout the house as they continued for hours on end until the three left to find some food.

_Later_

"What's that smell?" Shouta said aloud as he wandered through the house and came to the living room to find semen covering the entire room like a dripping winter wonderland.

"NOOOO!" The grossed-out boy screamed at the top of his lengths as spunk rained from the ceiling.

_Later in the year_

"Yasuhiro, huh?" Kobayashi said as Lucoa nursed her first batch of offspring being both drakes and Kroxigors thanks to their concurrent conception.

"Yep, Yasuhiro. The name just came to me and viola!" Lucoa smiled as she nursed the said Drake spawn and a daughter named Dalis with Drako and Brakx proudly sitting on either side of her.

"Congrats." Tohru and Elma said with one Kroxigor hugging Kanna with the young dragon returning it to Riko's mild jealousy.

"Oh, this is only the first batch. I've got six more to come." Lucoa smiled with no one noticing a majority of her offspring beginning to swarm Shouta.

"Wait!" The boy cried out as both Kroxigor and Drake spawns swarmed him to subject the helpless boy to a series of licks and harmless nips from head to toe.

* * *

Happy Halloween and this is dedicated to the memory of **_Dragon Maid_ **director Yasuhiro Takemoto. If I ever do any **_Dragon Maid_** story, count on seeing Elma paired with Draco from **_Dragonheart_** for after I'm finished with my **_HOTD _**series or my **_SAO _**finale likely to be seen on December.

Anyway, it's back to **_Kuroinu _**and **_Naruto/HOTD_** for me (never took a break from the first-mentioned story; I've stuck on something regarding the next chapter in terms of execution for the past few months I haven't updated).

If anyone is wondering why I didn't write the Spider-Man/Ms. Marvel story, it's because I just got over a cold I caught but don't worry, I still have it planned for later this year if I can make it in time.

As for Tohru, I haven't really found anyone solid for her yet with one of reasons stemming from folks potentially being pissed off if I pair her with anyone other than Kobayashi (though I'd love to see her in a story with King Ghidorah AKA the Kevin head).

So, pay your respects to Takemoto, review if enjoyed, and Happy Halloween.


End file.
